I'll Protect You
by zia9583
Summary: This is my series of one-shots for Ilanca! Hope you like!
1. Think Twice

Author's Note- HELL YEAH! THEY FINALLY MADE A SYM-BIONIC TITAN CATEGORY! HELL YEAH! Now that that's over with, on to my one-shot (If it stays that way) for Lance and Ilana!

Disclaimer- I do not own Sym-Bionic Titan, no matter how much I may wish for it. Sadness... Oh well!

Note- This has nothing to do with Sym-Bionic Titan Ouran Style, my future story.

Think Twice

Lance's POV

"Hey, Ilana, didn't you say you wanted to go to that Mall place again?" I asked, as I walked into Princess Ilana's now slightly dressed up room. It was suited to her style.

Ilana looked up at me with a smile, and my heart skipped a beat. Something like that didn't usually happen with me. The emotionless Corporal... And to think that this Princess had brought out the best things in me.

"That would be great, Lance," Ilana said, as she stood. I gave her a small smile.

"Let's go then."

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

I wondered away for a second to look at some shirts Ilana had been eyeing with interest. I thought they would look beautiful on her, but she had something particular in mind. I looked up, and Ilana had disappeared. Somehow, she had wandered away from me.

I knew calling out for her would do no good, so I set about searching the manual way.

I soon found her blonde hair, but it was blocked by violent red, black, and green hair. Three guys surrounded her.

"Ilana!" I yelled, as I shoved through the guys, and crouched protectively in front of my Princess.

"Back off if you want to keep your lives," I growled. The guys backed up slowly, and then turned to run.

"Are you okay Ilana?" I asked frantically, as I turned. I framed Ilana's delicate face with my large hands.

"I'm fine Lance, calm down. But... Could you just hold me for a second?" Ilana said uncertainly.

I didn't give her any answer other than to gather her in my arms.

"It'll be okay, Ilana. It'll be okay," I whispered soothingly, as I rocked her.

I'll always protect you.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"Gosh, Lance, you really know how to play basketball, don't you?" A girl hung all over me. Her name had slipped my mind. I tried to slide out of her grasp, but her manicured nails dug into my skin.

Suddenly, Ilana was there, wrenching me from the human girl's grasp.

"Don't touch him again," Ilana growled, as she tugged me to her side.

The girl glared at her, while I looked down at the Princess in surprise.

"What the hell, Ilana? What is your problem?" The girl asked nasally, as she tried to grasp my arm. I ripped my arm away, and my eyes hardened into an icy glare.

"Let's go Lance," Ilana whispered, as she pulled me away.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"What was that all about, Princess?" I asked, as we slipped into the car Octus had bought me.

"You're mine, and I won't let anyone else touch you!" Ilana growled. I looked over at her in complete surprise, my heart starting to thump.

"What do you mean, Ilana?" I whispered, my voice wavering with hope.

"What do you think I mean? I love you Lance, and I'm not about to let some human girl take you away from me!" Ilana exclaimed.

I froze, and met her truthful gaze.

"I love you too, Princess," I murmured. I reached over, and gently grabbed her chin.

"Does that mean you're mine as well?" I muttered seductively in her ear, as I pecked her cheek.

"Uh... Y-Yes?" She squeaked. I smirked, then met her lips with my own.

She wasn't going to escape for a long while.


	2. Comatose

Author's Note- Hiya! Here I am again with another Ilanca once shot! This one will be slightly more... Depressing, in a way... But hey, Lance is there to comfort our favorite princess! :)

Disclaimer- I don't own anything but the plot!

Comatose

Ilana's POV

Crap! I picked up the pieces of the last picture I'd ever taken with my father. Thankfully, the picture was alright, but the frame was destroyed.

"I guess this is what I get for bringing this to school," I whispered to myself, as I held the picture close to my chest.

"Ilana? What happened?" Lance asked softly, as he crouched near me. I kept my eyes away from his face, knowing as soon as my eyes locked with his I wouldn't be able to look away.

"It's nothing Lance. Nothing," I replied, as I stood, and turned on my heel away from him.

I felt his eyes on my back the entire trip to the door.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

I walked home that day, because I didn't particularly feel like riding the bus, or having Octus driving me. I felt tears fill my eyes, but I stopped myself.

I clenched my teeth, and held the picture in my hand tightly. I stumbled into our home, and ran into Lance's rock hard chest.

"Sorry Lance," I whispered, and tried to move past him. The operative word being _tried_.

"Ilana! Tell me what happened!" Lance growled, as he grabbed my chin to make me look at him. I closed my eyes against his own onyx pair, and tried to wrench my chin from his grip. The operative word, again being _tried_.

"Ilana, please," Lance murmured, as we locked eyes.

"It's nothing Lance! Jesus! Just leave me alone!" I shouted. I punched him in the stomach, most likely breaking a knuckle, and broke out of his grip. I ran up to my room, and locked the door.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Lance's POV

What was wrong with Ilana? She never got upset like that...

"Octus! What's wrong with Ilana? I'm worried!" I asked the robot as he walked into the room. Octus pondered for a moment, and I could just imagine a little ding sounding as he got the answer.

"She misses her father. Go talk to her. She needs you," Octus said, his voice almost smug. I was slightly confused at his words for a moment, but they soon sank in.

"How can she need me if she already told me to just leave her alone?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"She's sad, and confused. Just go to her, you idiotic guardian," Octus growled, as he shoved me towards the stairs.

I grinned softly, and ran up the stairs.

I stopped at her door, and froze as I heard sobs coming from inside. I knew busting in would do no good, so I just gently knocked on her door.

"C-Come i-in La-Lance," Ilana hiccupped.

I walked into her now slightly decorated room, and my heart stopped at the sight before me. Ilana sat on her bed, clutching a picture I couldn't quite see, and tears streaked her face.

"Oh God, Ilana," I whispered, as I stepped forward, stopping when I reached her bed.

I crawled next to her on the bed, and gathered her in my arms.

"I miss him!" She wailed. I closed my eyes for a moment, then began rocking her back and forth.

"It's okay Ilana, it's okay. It'll be alright," I murmured. Ilana sobbed into my chest, and I cradled her gently.

I laid back on the bed, Ilana still being held tightly in my arms.

"It'll be alright. I'm here baby, I'm here." I didn't know where the baby thing came from, but it felt right.

"I'll protect you, you're safe," I kept whispering sweet nothings, trying to calm her down.

Soon her tears stopped, and she fell asleep against my chest.

I love you... And I'll protect you.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Author's Note- I have no idea why I keep adding the 'I'll protect you' part at the end... I guess it's a Barney The Bear Killer thing... If anyone has read that, let me know! I love that series! I'm now going to make a series of one-shots with this... Call it The 'I'll Protect You' series or something... I'm putting Think Twice in it too!


End file.
